Flower of the Night
by DarknessFading
Summary: Bella and several of her friends are stranded on the side of the road when a mysterious couple stops to help them. The couple is also on their way to Forks to visit relatives. Things start happening. Angela tries to figure out who the Cullens really are.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is my first fanfic in ages. Its also my first fiction based on Twilight. Please enjoy it!! I have lots more coming. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, well except Alyssa and Ezekiel.

Without any further ado I am proud to present:

Flower of the Night

Bella's POV

It was raining and getting darker by the moment. I knew it would be a mistake to go to Olympia with Mike, Angela, and Ben. I blamed my bad luck that Mike's Suburban broke down halfway from Olympia to Forks.

I sighed. Edward wouldn't be arriving anytime soon, he had gone on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. I was stuck.

"I'm sorry guys." Mike apologized for the millionth time. "It didn't give me any warning."

"It's okay, Mike." Angela said reassuring him. Her eyes darted to the dark tangle of trees beyond the ditch. "I'm just worried about that serial killer that's been hanging around in this area. They haven't been able to find him." She said with a shudder.

I was reminded of the awful pictures of the victim's faces. I knew even without Edward telling me that it was probably the work of a newborn. I grimaced at that thought.

Angela noticed the change of my expression even in the encroaching darkness. "Bella I'm sure we'll be alright. Someone will come down this road eventually."

We sat in the suburban trying to keep our minds off of the horrors that awaited us beyond the safety of the car.

It was completely dark when we saw a set of headlights through the rear window. We all jumped out of the car and tried to flag the car down but before anyone could raise their hand it had flown past us and pulled onto the side of the road.

The driver's side door opened and a slight figure stepped out. In the light from the suburban I could see that it was a woman. She moved with a mesmerizing unconscious grace that reminded me of Alice and Rosalie.

The woman seemed to float over to the car and looked at us. "Good evening. It seems you're in a little bit of trouble." She said in her lilting musical voice.

Mike was the first to speak "Yeah my Suburban broke down."

In the lights from the interior of the suburban I saw the woman's mouth curve into a half smile. Though I couldn't see her eye color I was convinced that she was a vampire. "It seems that way. Get your things and, we will drive you to your homes. Don't worry its safer than staying here." She said sniffing the air.

I went and got my things from the trunk of Mike's car and headed to the woman's light green Toyota Corolla. I hadn't seen the other person in the car move to the driver's seat but there he was sitting behind the wheel. I put my things in the trunk and slid to the center of the car next to the 

woman. I was able to get my first good look at her face then. Her face was pale, almost like marble, her eyes were a dark topaz color, her hair framed her beautiful face in soft bronze colored waves. She looked like a female version of Edward.

"I'm Bella." I said introducing myself. I offered my hand.

"Alyssa." She said. She ignored my hand. "Our driver's name is Ezekiel." Her voice was a silken alto.

I looked at Ezekiel. He was lean and had dark curly hair that fell across his forehead in rings. It contrasted with his pale skin and amber colored eyes.

It took several moments for everyone to put their things in the trunk and get into the car. Mike climbed into the vacant front seat. "Thank you so much for stopping and giving us a ride home." Mike gushed.

"It's no problem." Ezekiel said.

"Where do you live?" Alyssa inquired.  
"Forks." Ben replied. He was clinging tightly to Angela, who was seated on his lap.

"That's where we're headed too." Alyssa replied softly.

"Really?" I said "Do you know someone there?"

"Yes, we're going to visit our family." Alyssa replied.

"Oh cool." Angela replied "Who's your cousin?"

Alyssa was about to reply when a phone started ringing. "Zeke can you hand me that?" She asked.

Ezekiel handed the phone back to her and Alyssa answered. "Hello? Yeah….Hmmm….no……oh I see…..of course….I'm on my way there now….WHAT?!...Did you tell them...Why not?" Alyssa sighed "Yes of course. I will. Take care, bye."

Alyssa closed the cell phone with an audible snap. "Tanya." She said. Then she began a long conversation with Ezekiel in a language that sounded familiar. Then I realized, it was Italian. I felt like someone had poured ice water down my back. What if they were the Volturi? What if Aro had gotten tired of waiting and was concerned that Edward wouldn't up hold his end of the bargain. I started to panic.

It was about this time we reached Forks and one by one my friends were dropped off. I began to get nervous when Angela was the last one in the car besides me. Alyssa had moved up to the passenger's seat when Mike got out.

When we turned the corner I knew there was something wrong. The house was too dark. Normally there would have been lights on but there were none tonight.

Alyssa jumped out of the car even before it was fully stopped and ran across the lawn to Angela's front door. I watched as Alyssa let herself in.

Angela followed slowly, obviously confused by Alyssa's behavior. She was nearly at the door when a white figure darted out of the house knocking her to the ground. I jumped out of the car and ran to Angela's side.

"I'm okay." She said. I could tell from the expression on her face that she was suffering from shock. "What was that thing that came out of my house?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied though in fact I did know. I also knew what Alyssa was. I started to get worried for Angela and I.

"I called the police and an ambulance." Alyssa said stepping out of the house.

Angela stood up and walked into the house. Alyssa looked like she wanted to restrain her but didn't.

I heard Angela's scream and I started to rush into the house when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. "Don't go in there." Ezekiel said in his silky smooth baritone.

Alyssa went back into the house and brought Angela out. She led her to the porch steps and sat her down.

That was when the ambulance and the police arrived. I was surprised to see Carlisle arrive also. He rushed into the house behind the EMTS.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice shout "What are you doing here?" I turned and watched Charlie come striding across the lawn towards me.

"We were dropping Angela off and her house was too dark." I said.

I felt like I had stood in Angela's front yard for hours before we were allowed to leave. I watched as they brought Mrs. Weber out on a stretcher. She was followed by Carlisle who got into his Mercedes and followed the Ambulance. Mr. Weber was not so fortunate. They brought him out in a black bag.

Throughout this whole ordeal Angela sat frozen and staring off into space.

Finally Charlie approached me "Angela is going to stay with us for a few days." He said. "Lets go." He turned to Alyssa. "You may also go but please don't leave town until we release you."

Alyssa nodded and moved to her pale green Toyota.

Once again please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned them all but alas they are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Please R&R

Flower of the Night

Alyssa's POV

My mind was cluttered with the evening's events. Ezekiel and I had been planning to come and visit our family for a while, but things just kept coming up. Ironically, when we were headed to Forks to see them another problem had surfaced.

Tanya's call had been a bit of a surprise. Generally she only called me when she needed something or someone tracked. Typically that was when anyone out side of Carlisle's coven called me. My major skill was my ability to track people by using their thoughts. I was able to keep track of someone's thoughts even though they were far away. Right now I was keeping tabs on the thoughts of the Volturi at the request of Carlisle. When I first became a vampire my ability drove me crazy but after a while I learned how to control it. The good thing about it was that I had to have actually met the person to track their thoughts or at least have met someone who knows that person well.

Irina, a member of Tanya's coven, had fallen for a vampire sent to Tanya by Carlisle. This fellow, Laurent by name, had pretended to change his ways and managed to win over Irina. Well he had never really adjusted to our "vegetarian" lifestyle and was in fact working with a member of his old coven. He got killed by werewolves, now Irina wanted revenge. She had gotten tired of waiting for the Cullens to leave Forks so that they could attack the wolves and decided to take matters into their own hands. That was bad, that was very bad. The repercussions from this would not be good on either side. I sighed. I wouldn't enjoy telling Carlisle about this. Couldn't Tanya have told him? Maybe Alice would already know.

Then there was what happened at that girl's house, Angela I think her name was. I could still see the bodies of her parents in my mind. It had been awful. Her father had already been drained of his blood. I was able to save her mother, however, her heart was still bleeding and she still had enough blood for me to suck the venom out. She would be able to live normally after recovering from her broken bones, well almost.

I didn't know where the other children were. I could smell their traces in the house but they were hours old. They weren't in the house when the newborn attacked. That was a good thing. I suspected though that I would have to do some explaining about how I knew something was wrong.

I sighed. I had more than one piece of bad news to tell Carlisle.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and stopped in front of the garage. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Lets go, Lyssa." Zeke said gently.

I stepped out of the car and took his hand. I smiled up at him and we walked to the door.

When we reached the door it flew open and Alice flew out. "Alyssa!! Zeke!!" She squealed in delight. "You're late!" She said quickly changing her face into a pout.

"Some things came up." I said softly. " I need to speak with everyone when Carlisle returns."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "He will be back in one hour." She said.

"Good, that gives me enough time to clean up." I said indicating the blood that stained my white shirt.

Alice held her nose. "Yeah. It's a good thing Jasper isn't here." She said.

I nodded in agreement, and followed Alice up the stairs. I walked to mine and Ezekiel's room. I was glad to be home. I enjoyed the smell of our home. The room was just as we had left it three years ago when we moved here. I selected some clothes from my closet and went into the bathroom.

After I had finished showering I felt a lot more "human". I quickly dried my hair.

There was a knock on the door. "Lyssa, Carlisle is here." Zeke said through the door. I listened to the beautiful baritone of his voice. It was mesmerizing and I never got tired of hearing it. I had felt that way since I'd met him. I shook my head and cleared my mind of memories that were distracting me from what I needed to do. I finished brushing my hair and left the room.

I was not thrilled with being the messenger of such horrible news. I walked into the dining room. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Ezekiel were already seated and waiting for me. "Stupid Laurent, this is all his fault." I muttered. At least Emmett wasn't here. He would have made this incredibly difficult.

I looked into the faces of my family. People Irina was putting in danger for the sake of her revenge against someone who didn't have the same regard for her, obviously. I had tried to tell her when I was in Denali and met Laurent. He had had no intentions of changing his lifestyle. I sighed better to get this over. Fuming over Laurent wasn't going to make things better.

I quickly explained the situation to the family.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "We will help you stop Irina." He said."This is a situation that could get bad and it risks exposing us all not to mention the war that would be started. If Irina were to be killed by the wolves then Tanya will expect us to help her take them down. When we didn't we would be at war with Tanya's coven AND the wolves because she attacked."

"Even worse than that there is a newborn loose here in Forks. I saw it this evening but it was too fast for Ezekiel to catch." I stated simply.

"Mrs. Weber will recover from her injuries. She has you to thank for her life. You could have let the venom spread but you chose to stop it." Carlisle said. "But that does leave us with a problem; she will have seen the newborn so we may need to do some damage control."

"The daughter saw the newborn clearly. I'm afraid I may have slipped and sped to the door rather quickly." I said.

"Had you waited any longer then Angela would have been an orphan." Carlisle said. "You did the right thing."

"Should we try to find this newborn?" Esme asked softly. "We could take it under our wing."

"We should wait until Emmett, Jasper, and Edward get home before we make that decision, Esme." Carlisle replied.

I stood. "I'm going to go look for Irina tonight." I said.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. I'm working on typing the rest of the story. I have a lot of it written out but just not typed up yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone. I apologize that I haven't updated in a while I was starting to think that this story didn't have any appeal but since I got some more reviews and one that asked me to post soon I figured I'd need to continue. So here is chapter three. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, its not mine. If it were I would be working on the next book or books. Since it is not mine I must settle for fan fiction.**_

Flower of the Night

Chapter 3

Angela's POV

I woke with a start. I sat up and looked around. I didn't recognize the room I was in. My head ached. There was something important to remember but what was it? Why can't I remember it? I looked toward the rocking chair in the corner and I noticed Bella sleeping in an incredibly uncomfortable position. I threw the covers off and put my feet on the floor and the board gave a ear shattering squeek of protest.

There was a thud and I glanced toward the rocking chair. Bella was no longer there. She was on the floor laying in a jumbled heap and wide awake.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I asked.

Bella quickly untangled herself from the blanket she had been sleeping with and sat up. She rubbed her head. "Yeah." She replied. "I just didn't sleep too well last night." She turned her dark eyes toward me "How are you?" she asked.

In that moment everything hit me; the mysterious woman and man who had picked us up off the side of the road, the woman who had run into the house. She had known something but how could she have possibly know what awaited her in the house. The creature that had run out of my house I had seen its face clearly glowing red eyes, the color of fresh blood, the face of an angel on a demon. I shuddered involuntarily.

"I don't know. I'm going to get a shower." I replied. I really needed to get away so I could think without being interrupted. I was glad that Bella was the one that was with me. I don't think I could stand Jessica's empty chatter or Lauren's attempt at being a human being. Ugh Lauren she could really be a monster.

A monster. The face of the crimson eyed demon came back. I sunk to the floor.

After what seemed like hours I composed myself and showered. I went down stairs after getting dressed and found Bella and her father sitting at the table. The sight of Charlie Swan shocked me I would have thought he would have left by now. I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:00.

"Good morning, Angela. Would you like something to eat?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you." It seemed like such a hard thing to do, to speak, to move. I wanted more than anything to go back up stairs and hide in the bathroom. I couldn't do that though.

"Bella has agreed to take you to the hospital later, Angela." Charlie said rising from the table and gathering his things.

There was a knock on the door. And Charlie answered it.

"Hello Edward." He said coolly

"Hello Charlie." Edward replied in his usual polite tone. Edward Cullen had always been rather odd. He was usually very polite to everyone. "This is my cousin, Alyssa." I heard him say.

Alyssa. I felt my knees giving way and I felt myself falling to the ground. The face of my parents' angel demon attacker flashed before my eyes again. I felt cool arms catch me. "Are you alright?" I heard a silken alto ask.

I couldn't force myself to talk. It was hard to breathe.

"She's in shock." I head the alto voice say.

I felt someone pick me up and put me on the couch.

"Edward I really don't think this is the best time for you to be here." I heard Charlie say. His voice sounded so far away

"I need to speak with Bella." Edward said.

"No. She needs to be here with Angela. Angela really needs her right now. Can't you see that." Charlie said.

"Yes I can see that but I really need to speak with Bella. It's important."

The darkness swallowed me then and I heard no more of the conversation.

_**I'm sorry this isn't a very long chapter. I had to do some editing from the original and I added some things. The next chapter should be longer. Please R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright I have installment number four here. I hope you enjoy it! R&R please._

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own them...blah blah blah _

Flower of the Night

Chapter 4

Alyssa's POV

This was going to be difficult. I could hear this girl's thoughts. I saw the face that flashed through her mind at the mention of my name. I could also tell she was going to fall so I ran quickly, not quite my maximum speed, to where she stood. I barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

I could hear her heart beat speed up and her breathing become quicker. "She's in shock." I said as I picked her up and took her into the living room.

I walked back into the hallway where Edward was politely arguing with Charlie about needing to talk to Bella.

"Bella will need to take Angela to the hospital when she wakes up." Charlie continued to protest.

_Edward, maybe I should offer to take her to the hospital?_

_No my conversation with Bella shouldn't be that long. I picked a bad time to come here. I should have come last night when we got back._

"Dad! Let me talk to Edward. I'm sure what he has to say won't take that long." Bella protested.

_Oh fine but if he does something, anything to hurt her, so help me I will hunt him down and…_

I tuned his thoughts out when he got to that point.

"Bella I'm not sure if I'll be home for dinner, we're going to try to find the person who…was in the Weber's house last night." Charlie said taking his jacket and gun belt off of its hook.

_Maybe you should take her to the hospital when she wakes up. _Edward thought at me.

_Okay then._

"I can take Angela to the hospital when she wakes up if you'd like." I offered.

Charlie looked at me with suspicious eyes _I don't trust you. What if you were somehow involved in all of this and you just want an opportunity to take care of the witnesses?_ "Fine but only if Angela is comfortable with it." He finally said.

I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. I could hear Edward chuckling mentally.

_Just leave already._

_Fine I will._

Edward and Bella left the house and from the direction of Edward's thoughts they were headed toward the woods behind the house.

_What's the deal with you, woods, and bad news?_

Edward mentally snarled at me and once again I was tempted to laugh but I knew that I needed to keep a straight face.

Charlie left the house. I was alone with Angela. I walked into the living room and sat in the arm chair. My search for Irina wasn't going well and this new born that was on the loose was complicating things.

I listened to Angela's heartbeat as it slowed and steadied. She would be waking up soon and I would be expected to explain things that I wasn't sure I could explain. I had put my family at a huge risk when I had run into that house. Was a life worth it? I knew that if I had waited this girl would have no one left except those two children. I wasn't sure I could live with myself had I chosen to not to act.

"Why are you here?" Angela asked sitting up.

"I'm not really sure." I answered.

"Oh." She replied.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital when you're ready. That is if you feel up to it." I said.

Angela picked up her purse and jacket and headed toward the door. "I'm ready now."

I followed her out the door. I had insisted on driving my car and Edward had agreed, which was odd.

I got into the car and started the engine. I could hear the thoughts swirling around in Angela's head. This was going to be lots of fun. It's a good thing that I asked Carlisle to join us at the hospital today.

_How did she know that something was wrong? What is she some sort of super hero? _I cringed at having to answer these questions but I wouldn't evade them if possible. I couldn't risk exposing my family and I feared that if I left her to wonder she would come to conclusions that would be damaging to the life they had built here.

I pulled away from the curb and headed to the hospital.

"Who are you?" Angela asked suddenly.

"Who am I?" I echoed.

"Yes"

"Well that's a deep philosophical question, my answer would bore you."

My reply derailed her train of thought, but only for a moment. She was tenacious to a fault.

"How did you know there was something in my house?" She asked and I saw the mental picture of the new born flash through her mind.

I cringed inwardly before answering. "I could smell the blood." I replied my face devoid of the conflict that raged within me.

"You could smell the blood?" Angela repeated skeptically. "Do you have some sort of super blood smelling power?" She asked sarcastically.

"You could say that. I have a very sensitive nose." I replied.

"What was in the house?" She asked.

I sighed this wasn't going to be easy. I needed to distract her and fast before she managed to figure out my secret.

From the jumbled panicked frenzy of thoughts in regards to the new born that might not be an easy task.

My phone rang then. I picked it up and cringed at the number. Of all the people to call.

"Hello Tanya. How are you today?" I asked politely.

"Did you find Irina yet?" Tanya asked without a greeting.

I frowned "No. We're all looking though."

"The Cullens too?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah." I said. All too often Tanya forgot that Zeke and I belonged to the Cullen family. We were hardly ever there with the family so it could be forgiven. "What else could 'we're all looking mean'?"I asked sarcastically. Sometimes Tanya could be a real ditz.

"I never should have allowed him to join our family." Tanya said.

"There are lost of things I never should have done, but I did them because the other person deserved the benefit of the doubt. Would I change the decision if I knew the outcome? I don't know. Tanya, you didn't know he would cause this much trouble. No one did, not even Alice. Don't kick yourself for giving someone a chance." I replied.

"What kind of things? Did you do something recently?" Tanya asked totally ignoring the point of my last statement. I was so glad that Edward hadn't been interested in her I don't think I could stand having her in the family.

Tanya was surprised with the information that I was far from infallible she was convinced I was like Edward..well how she perceived Edward. Calm, cool, collected. Every decision was perfectly planned out and decided and wouldn't have tremendous repercussions.

_If she REALLY knew Edward though…_ I thought evilly.

"I would prefer not to answer that right now." I said.

"Ok." She squeaked at the dangerous edge to my voice.

"I'll track down Irina." I said. "Good bye Tanya." I hung up just as I pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a parking spot.

Angela and I walked toward the hospital where Carlisle waited. He was off today but had agreed to meet Angela and I.

It was a good thing too I was sure I wouldn't be able to keep her distracted. She wouldn't ask the questions that caused my anxiety with Carlisle there. She didn't suspect him of anything funny. If only I had been careful, then there would be no need to worry.

_Stop blaming yourself for that. _Edward's velvet voice said.

I ignored him.

We entered the doors of the hospital and met Carlisle.

_I'll hopefully have the next installment soon! _


	5. Chapter 5

I'll spare you my criticism of my writing this time and just skip to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just borrowed from it.

Flower of the Night

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I followed Edward out of the house. He headed toward the woods behind my house. My heart instantly began racing. I could feel the hole in my chest starting to open wide.

Again with these woods. I wasn't sure I could take this again. Don't tell me he's going to leave again. Maybe that's who this Alyssa person is? No, Edward wouldn't leave me again. He promised. He promised that he would stay until I wanted him to leave.

I followed him into the woods. Edward stopped fairly close to the head of the trail. I hurried, nearly tripping over a root and threw my arms around him. If he was going to leave then he was going to take me with him. I wasn't about to let him leave me.

"Bella, what is wrong?" He asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked trying to keep my voice from betraying the gnawing fear.

Edward looked at my face intently before answering. His eyes were grim and veiled. He wrapped his arms around me. "I wanted to tell you that the Volturi are coming soon. I just didn't want to tell you with Charlie around." He said.

"Was that all?" I asked. I was able to breathe again, he wasn't leaving.

Edward pulled away and looked at me. I could see the thinly veiled pain in his eyes. He was remembering that day too.

"No. I'm not going to be able to spend the night with you for awhile." He said.

This had me worried. "Why not?"

He sighed. "Irina is here and we need to find her before she hurts anyone. This could become a war. I really didn't want to tell you all of this but Alyssa is forcing me to."

"Alyssa is forcing you to?" I asked skeptically.

He chuckled "Yeah."

"Who is Alyssa exactly?"

"My cousin."

"No really who is she?"

He looked at me with those mesmerizing pools of liquid topaz. "She's my cousin. We grew up together."

"How is she forcing you to tell me these things?" I asked my tone betraying my burning curiosity.

Edward looked embarrassed. What Edward embarrassed, that can't be right.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Irina is here trying to take out the wolves and if she gets killed then it will start a war. Tanya will expect us to break the treaty and attack the wolves with her coven. If we don't help Tanya then she will attack us." He sighed. "That's why Alyssa is here. The other order of business is that Alice is going to have to kidnap you, I'm afraid."

"Why?" I asked. "Besides you're the only one that can kidnap me!" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yes well that's why I said something now, love. I'm asking your permission before she comes." He said. His eyes were pleading.

"Why does Alice need to kidnap me?"

"Well there's a newborn and I don't want you to get attacked."

"What about Charlie?"

"Well his blood doesn't smell as unusually good as yours besides most of the time newborns prefer younger victims. He will be safe. We've let the wolves know about the threats and they've agreed to keep an eye on Charlie and the town. We've allowed them to come into Forks, but they aren't allowed to attack us of course."

"Wait the newborn was that who was in Angela's house?" I asked

Edward simply nodded his head. "We should get back now." He said taking my hand and leading me to the back yard.

"So what is Alyssa's story?" I asked.

"That you will need to ask her." He replied.

I considered what Edward had said about the possibility of war. I was just glad that this time it wasn't my fault. Then I remembered why the name Irina sounded so familiar. Irina was the one who was involved with Laurent; Laurent who was going to kill me when the wolves killed him. It was all my fault! Again.

I had stopped walking and Edward turned toward me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Its all my fault." I said.

"What would be your fault?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"All of this, well except for the newborn." I answered.

Edward chuckled "Bella, would it be your fault if a giant meteor fell out of the sky and landed on my Volvo crushing it?" He asked indicating the silver Volvo and Alice who was standing next to it.

"Yes!" I cried "You're here because you're visiting me!"

Edward chuckled. "Bella, its not your fault. This would have happened anyway. Laurent was hunting and the wolves had to put a stop to it."

Please Review. I love to read your thoughts. Any criticism is welcome to, just be nice please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all and welcome to the next installment of my story. I hope this one is as thrilling as the others. It's been crazy this week so I'm surprised that I managed to get this done. I have one more chapter before I head to the next note book. Yay!! More fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, well some of them. I don't hate Jacob. I actually regard him as an interesting character and enjoy him immensely. I do believe that without him Twilight would be slightly less exciting…only slightly. I do own Alyssa and Ezekiel. They are mine...so to speak.

Please read and review!

Flower of the Night

Chapter 6

Alyssa's POV

I stood in the hall outside of Angela's mother's room while Carlisle discussed Mrs. Weber's condition. I could feel the anguish coming out of the room as though Jasper was standing next to me. I was glad he wasn't. The emotions he had been throwing toward me were not anguish but rather fury. I couldn't blame him. Things were going great in Forks until I had showed up and nearly ruined everything. I suppose that he felt that if I was going to slip up I could have at least done something a little less super hero like. He was very careful to avoid thinking things like that when I was around and I tried hard not to use my thought tracking ability to listen to what he was thinking. I knew how hard it could be living with someone like that. Until I had figured out how to block Edward from reading my thoughts I had had to deal with the constant intrusion. Edward hadn't had much control over his talent either. It was rather comical sometimes, I'm sure, for Esme and Carlisle to watch us fuming away and having a silent argument because of some insult the one of us had thought at the other.

"Alyssa." I looked up at Angela. "I'm going to stay with my mother for awhile today. Why don't you go ahead and leave. I'm sure you have things to do. I can get a ride home, I'm sure." She said softly.

_I would really like to hear more about her. I want answers! But I can't ask her if Dr. Cullen is here._

Before answering I looked at Carlisle who was standing behind her. He nodded. "Alright, if you can't find a ride call our house and someone should be able to come and give you a ride home." I said.

Carlisle and I walked out of the hospital together in silence. His thoughts were quiet, mostly focused on Mrs. Weber. How could he be so calm? Finally when I could take no more I broke the silence. "Aren't you even angry with me for exposing us like that?" I asked.

"No" Carlisle responded softly. "Had I been in your shoes I would have done the same thing. That woman's life was in danger; you did what you had to do. Could you have lived with the guilt of letting her die when you could have saved her?"

"No. I don't think I could have." I could remember the thoughts going through Edward's head the day he had finally returned after ten years of hunting humans. He had so much guilt even now. He worked so hard to try to keep the monster in check. If I had waited for the sake of self preservation would I have been able to live with myself.

"Even if Angela doesn't figure it all out, we will still be leaving this area." Carlisle said.

I sighed. There was really no point in arguing with Carlisle. I was glad that he was the head of the family and not me.

We had reached Carlisle's car and had stopped walking.

"I'm going to try to find Irina again today. I stopped searching because I wanted to know how much this girl saw. She will probably figure it all out. What will we do then?" I said voicing my scattered thoughts.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Carlisle replied opening his car door and climbing in. "I won't be home for a while."

I nodded and headed toward my own car.

The drive home took less time than I thought it should have. I really wasn't sure I wanted to deal with Jasper's angry thoughts and feelings, or Rosalie's evil stares. Emmett and Alice were pretty good at taking things as they came. Alice would know as soon as Angela decided what to believe, Emmett was well just Emmett. He was rather easy going about everything, a good offset to Rosalie. I was keeping tabs on Angela's thoughts to see if she would figure out what we are.

When I pulled up to the garage I was surprised to see Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Ezekiel waiting for me. I shouldn't have been surprised. Alice, of course, had seen my decision to hunt Irina today.

"So I take it, you're all wanting to go?" I asked flatly. Edward I could understand, but the rest of them?

"I wouldn't miss out on the fun, but can we hurry and go before Rose gets home. She doesn't know I'm going." Emmett said looking around him. I had to laugh at that. Rosalie had a temper that was a force to be reckoned with. Her ire was often invoked where Emmett; dear, sweet, reckless Emmett, had done something risky and stupid.

Edward was silent but his thoughts spoke volumes.

_I want this to end and soon. We can't afford to have a war start and cause the Volturi to want to wipe us out when they get here. _

I also knew he wanted to keep Bella safe. If things got out of hand, she could be thrown into the middle of the conflict. Edward wouldn't want to see that.

The Volturi were coming already, and soon. I had no idea when. Aro's thoughts were focused on Bella though. Alice kept catching flickers of decisions to send someone to check but they were withdrawn quickly. It would be wise to take care of our end of the bargain and soon. I didn't like the thoughts that Aro had in regards to the future of Edward and Bella.

"Well let's get moving." Emmett said.

We headed into the woods behind the house and began running. I focused on blocking all the voices in my head. One by one they faded until there was nothing but the soft hum of Aro's thoughts, and my family's. I mentally reached out to search for Irina's familiar thoughts.

"Can you see her at all Alice." I asked.

Alice shook her head.

"That could be good. She hasn't made any decisions then." I replied.

"Not really." Edward said bursting my proverbial bubble. "Alice can't see anyone who is associated with the wolves."

_Such a pessimist._

_I am not! _Edward replied to my unspoken thought. I rolled my eyes.

I focused on the task at hand,

_Just a few more humans. I just need a little more human blood then I can take them. Hmmm this one seems good enough. He smells kind of nice._ I heard her think. I saw the face of the person she had picked as her next victim. It was the chief of police.

_Oh please not him. _I heard Edward think. We picked up the pace heading in the direction of her thoughts.

_We're getting close to the line. We may not be able to help him._ Came Alice's anguished thought.

Suddenly the wolves were standing in front of us. We had reached the treaty line.

"Can't you give us the line just this once?" Edward pled.

_NO! We cannot allow you to set foot on our land._ The leader of the pack answered.

"Please we need to hurry." I answered.

_Why? _A reddish colored wolf asked.

"Charlie is being attacked by a vampire and he doesn't have long. Please let us past!" Edward replied.

_You still can't cross the line. _

_Jacob, go check it out. _The leader said.

The reddish wolf left and loped off into the direction I indicated.

We waited. I focused on Irina's thoughts and I knew that Edward was seeing what I saw. I started to put up my mental block.

"Don't do that please." Edward said. "I want to be able to see what's happening."

I was able to relax when Jacob entered Irina's thoughts. She stopped feeding and ran away. I switched into the wolf's mind and watched his progress through the woods.

Jacob returned in about twenty minutes after he left, he had phased back so that he could carry Charlie. I knew there would be little chance of saving this man from becoming one of us. I could hear Charlie's frantic thoughts as he worried about leaving his daughter behind to fend for herself. He worried about his friends and what was happening to him.

_Is death really this painful? _He thought to himself.

"Bring him here and I will see if we can do anything for him." I said.

Jacob quickly set Charlie on the ground just over the line and walked back.

I examined Charlie and I shook my head. "No the venom has spread too far."

Jacob's thoughts became rather irate. _I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LEECH!!_

"Wait!" I said "if you kill her it will shatter the peace that you've worked so hard to protect. No matter what choice my family makes or what side we choose, we will be drawn into this. Even staying neutral is not an option. It will mean war. Please don't kill her unless its absolutely necessary. Chase her back onto our side of the line but don't kill her." I pled. I really didn't want the Volturi to have a tangible reason to wipe us out, and I really didn't want to fight the two groups in question.

"Why should we do that? Tell us why we shouldn't just kill all of you right now?" Jacob said "She broke the treaty and therefore we have the right to attack."

"It would be a violation of the treaty if she were a member of our family." Jasper said in response to Jacob's accusation.

"You mean she's not? Then why do you care so much?" Jacob retorted.

Had he seriously not listened to what I just said? "If she gets killed by your pack then her family will come here to attack. They will expect us to help them. Whether we choose to get involved or not we will be pulled into this. "

_Fine we will try not to kill her. _The pack leader said.

Emmett gently picked up the now thrashing Charlie and began running toward the house. Edward and I followed. Jasper, Alice, and Ezekiel stayed behind hunt for Irina.

When we arrived at the house we walked in and were greeted by Esme. "What happened?" She asked.

"Irina bit him." Edward stated bitterly.

Carlisle came down the steps followed by a very angry Rosalie.

"Let's put him in the guest room, before he really starts thrashing, shall we?" Carlisle said. "Edward, you will need to tell Bella about this."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello and welcome to chapter 7. Its more from Angela. Scary. Please Read and Review!_

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Flower of the Night

Chapter 7

Angela's POV

I sat beside my mother's bed waiting and hoping that she would wake up soon. She was breathing in and out. I wondered if she had seen the face of her attacker. Had she had a chance to defend herself? I could hardly believe the events which led to my sitting here watching her.

The face of my parent's attacker was burned into my brain. I could see the glowing red eyes; the eyes of a demon on the face of an angel. I shuddered for the millionth time. What was that thing?

I stared at the very funny cut on my mother's neck. It was very strange a crescent shape like someone had put their teeth into my mother's neck. Like a vampire had tried to suck her blood. It hit me like a freight train. A vampire. I thought they didn't exist, there's no way they could possibly exist. They were the things of myth and legend this had to be a crazy psycho killer that thought it was a vampire or something.

No one could make their eyes that red. How could it not have been a vampire.

It all came together then. It had been so obvious that I was surprised that I had missed it before. My parents had been attacked by a vampire. I knew now that that was what it was. If the legends of vampires were true didn't you become a vampire yourself if you were bitten and lived? I went over toward her and looked at her crescent shaped wound. Where had I seen that shape of a scar before? It was on someone's hand but whose?

Why wasn't my mother a vampire? Maybe that part of the vampire legends weren't true.

Once again I reviewed the whole evening. The only possibility I could think of was Alyssa. How had she known?

Maybe she was a vampire hunter and knew how to stop someone from becoming a vampire. What if all the Cullens were vampire hunters? This was starting to sound like one of those strange anime plots that Ben loved so much. I think I've seen too many of them. How else could I explain all of this to myself?

"Hey Angela." I looked up at the doorway to see Ben and Mike.

Mike looked sheepish as if he were blaming this all on himself.

Ben walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry Ang." He said in my ear. I returned his embrace. "When will she be able to go home?"

"She has to wake up first." I replied holding back my tears. "Dr. Cullen says that she should recover quickly."

Mike leaned up against the wall and looked uncomfortable."Angela, I'm sorry. If my suburban hadn't broken down then…" Mike started

"Mike, if we had gotten home on time it wouldn't have done any good. If we had arrived home on time I would be dead too and so would my mother, and my father would still be gone." I choked on the last words as the realization hit me. "My brothers would have no one left. Alyssa startled the killer. It was creepy. The thing had red eyes that practically glowed. It moved so fast." I said. As I talked I felt Ben wrap his arms around my mid section and I realized I was shaking.

"Ang, I think the stress is getting to you." Ben said.

I pulled out of his embrace and turned to him. I felt betrayed. He didn't believe me.

"I know what I saw!" I exclaimed "If you don't believe me ask Bella, she saw it too!"

"Angela I think it would be a good idea if you got something to eat." Someone said from the doorway.

I turned and saw Alice Cullen standing in the doorway.

"Hi Alice." Mike said in greeting.

"Hello Mike." Alice replied coolly. "Do you want to come with me to get something to eat, Angela?" She asked.

"Sure. I would love to." I replied. I would love to have this time with Alice I had so much to ask her.

We walked to the hospital cafeteria and through the line. Alice picked up a few items and encouraged me to do the same. I picked an egg salad sandwich and a coke.

We found a seat far away from the few occupants of the cafeteria. I began to eat my sandwich. Alice just played with the food on her plate.

"I'm surprised that Bella didn't come with you." I said.

"She and Edward have some things to discuss." Alice replied.

"That's right their wedding is coming up soon, isn't it." Alice grinned in reply.

With everything that was going on I had forgotten that Bella would be getting married soon. I wondered if all of the things that were going on were going to have an affect on her wedding plans. I honestly hoped that it would clear up before then.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Its kinda short I know. I tried to make it longer but I'm trying really hard with Alice. She's hard for me to write. I can write Bella (she's the easiest except for my characters).**_

_**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, if they were I think I'd have an easier time writing their point of view**_

Flower of the Night

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

I sat across from Angela pretending to eat my lunch. This day was turning out to be quite interesting. The wolves had managed to send Irina over the border but Emmett, Jasper, and I weren't able to catch her. We tracked her as far as Seattle before we turned around and went home. That had been fun. Just before we arrived home I had a vision of Angela telling Mike Newton and Ben Anderson what we were. I was just a little worried so I headed over to the hospital to waylay that plan.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Angela said looking down at her plate and fiddling with her sandwich.

Darn I was hoping she would change her mind.

"Sure" I replied. I knew that I could manage to keep her at bay for a little while.

"Are you a vampire…" She paused and turned a slight shade of pink as though her suspicions were silly to her "hunter?" She finished.

The family was going to get a kick out of this. "Me? A vampire hunter?" I replied. I had to resist the urge to laugh. "What makes you ask that?"

"Last night Alyssa seemed to know something was in my house. She chased it out. It had red eyes…they glowed. I noticed that my mother has a wound in the shape of a mouth. That thing Alyssa chased out had to be a vampire. She must be a vampire hunter because somehow my mother is still alive. I can't think of any other reason why it would have run away so fast." Angela said softly not taking her eyes from her sandwich.

"Maybe it was full. I'm sure vampires get full." I said lightly. I was being very careful to contain my inner panic.

Angela looked up her eyes filled with fury "It's not funny! I know what I saw."

"You're right it's not funny, I never said it was. But I am no vampire hunter and neither is Alyssa. Really no one in my family is." That would cause us more trouble than if Bella stayed human too much longer. I shuddered at that thought. Bella's talent for attracting danger was a cause of concern in our family. I honestly hoped it wouldn't be her talent when she became a vampire.

Angela chewed her lip thoughtfully. "But vampires exist don't they?"

How was I supposed to answer that?

"Angela I need to go. Thank you for sharing your lunch time with me." I said standing and gathering my "lunch" from the table.

"Good bye, Alice." She said softly.

"Take care, Angela." I replied.

"How did your visit with Angela go?" Edward asked when I came into the house. He was sitting at his piano randomly playing a tune. Something he liked to do when he had a major problem on his mind.

"It went well. She thought we were vampire hunters." I said.

"Vampire hunters?" Jasper said coming into the room. He had a smirk on his face that matched the one on Edward's face. "That's asking for trouble."

_**This was supposed to be a lot longer but because I am editing as I type it turned out shorter than planned. You wouldn't have wanted to see what I had planned originally, it wasn't pretty..or else I would have typed it. Please Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well here it is chapter 9. It's pretty long too. I guess it makes up for the really short Alice chapter. This is Charlie's POV. **_

_**Please, please, please read and review.**_

_**Thank you Shinobi Shinigami for the wonderful and encouraging reviews. I hereby dedicate this chapter to you. That is if you want it...lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I do own copies of all three books and a hat. I love my hat. **_

Flower of the Night

Chapter 9

Charlie's POV

We decided to scour the forest surrounding Forks for the serial killer. We hadn't been able to find a single trace of this person. In fact the only people who had even seen the killer were Angela, Bella, and that couple that had dropped Angel a off.

I had been haunted by the image of the Weber's attacker, well the description anyway. When Angela had given it to me I didn't believe her at first. But the look in her eyes told me that she was telling the truth. The red eyes had been in my dreams last night. I needed to stop hanging around Billy so much, his superstitions were starting to have an effect on me. Next thing I knew I'd start thinking the killer was a vampire or something. Even worse than that I'd start thinking Edward and his family are vampires, just because they have pale skin and the Quileutes have an unreasonable fear of them. Yeah right like Bella would marry a vampire. Seriously.

I chuckled to myself at my unreasonable line of thought. I turned to head back the way I came and I came face to face with the eyes from my nightmares.

I stared at the woman who stood before me as my life flashed before my eyes. I could try to run, I should try to run. I knew that my life was over; I could see the murderous intent in her eyes. I wasn't ready to die. I wanted to live. I wanted to grow old while bouncing my grandchildren on my knee.

I could feel my heart hammer against my ribs as the woman leaned in and took a deep sniff. "I love the smell of human fear." She said as she trailed her mouth against my neck.

Then I felt a sharp needle like pain. A cold fire began to radiate through my neck. I wanted to struggle with her. I wanted to fight her, but my body wouldn't obey me.

Suddenly she let me go and I dropped toward the ground. I felt to feverishly warm arms catch me.

"Charlie! Hold on, please don't die." The person carrying me pled with me as we travelled. It sounded like Jacob Black. I wanted to tell him I was okay but I couldn't find the words.

It seemed like an eternity before I heard other voices.

The pain was unbearable, icy flames raged through my body.

"The pain will subside in another day." An annoyingly familiar voice said. This had to be hell and he was the devil. Of course he wouldn't give me and Bella any peace.

I turned my head toward the sound of the voice and sure enough, there was my own personal tormenter. And he was laughing. What could possibly be that funny?

I wanted to yell and ask him what he was doing here but I couldn't open my mouth and form words only horrendous screams.

"I should be here, naturally." He said. "You're in my home and since you're going to be my father-in-law soon so it's only natural I should take care of you." Edward said with unconcealed humor in his eyes. His eyes suddenly became grim "Also I'm here because Bella can't be here. In fact it won't be safe for you to go near her for a while." His eyes became apologetic. "In fact you won't be able to return to your old life."

What is he talking about? When this is all over? I knew I was dying and that there would be no 'when this is all over'.

"You're not dying. Well not in the traditional sense of the word. Your body is dying, at the end your heart will stop and you won't need to breathe anymore, but you will still be alive so to speak."Edward said. "You're becoming a vampire."

This was the sickest joke I'd ever heard. I wondered what drug I'd been given to feel like this and then I looked into his eyes and I knew the truth. It all hit.

The truth had been right in front of me the whole time. I hadn't wanted to see it. I was more content to believe that Billy had lost his mind. I now understood why Billy had encouraged me to try to keep Bella and Edward apart. He was a vampire. Did Bella know this?

"Yes she does. She's known for a while now. When I left, I left because I wanted her to have a chance at the life she should have. I wanted her to be safe. It turned out that my leaving was the worst possible thing I could have done. I put her in even more danger than if I'd been here." Edward said.

I felt the pain beginning to fade and I heard my heart slow and then stop. I was now clinically dead, great.

I heard a chuckle. I sat up and turned to face my amused future son-in-law. Oh my gosh! I'm going to have a vampire for a son-in-law! Wait I just moved, I thought I was dead. Dead people don't move.

Edward continued to chuckle as I contemplated my current state. It was almost as though he knew what I was thinking.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking."

"It's a talent."

"A talent?"

"Yes a talent."

Then I noticed the sun shining through the window behind him. "Shouldn't you be in a coffin or something? Aren't you going to turn into a pile of ashes?" I asked gesturing to the window.

To my surprise he laughed and walked over to me. He put his hand into a beam of sunlight and it glittered. Wait his hand just glittered.

"We don't sleep in coffins; well really we don't sleep at all. It's like the worst case of insomnia you'll ever have. The sun doesn't hurt us but for obvious reasons we can't be around people on sunny days. I don't think we could explain the glittering thing. Anything else you want to know, before I take you to meet the rest of the family?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Do you suck blood? Or is that a myth too?" I asked. I was almost afraid of the answer to that. What if the Cullens were responsible for the recent disappearances?

"That is one thing that the myths got right." Edward said. "Don't worry there are alternatives to human blood. We're what you could call vegetarians. We hunt animals instead of people." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Are you ready to meet everyone?"

"Sure." I replied, about as ready as I could be.

Edward led me out of the room where I had been staying, down two flights of stairs and into what looked like a living room where everyone was waiting.

Carlisle Cullen stood and walked over to me. "Did Edward explain everything to you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Please understand that you are not required to stay with us and live by our house rules if you would prefer to go your own way. I will ask, though, that you stay with us for the first year. The results of you leaving while you're a newborn could be… dangerous for you." Carlisle said. "Do you know the family?"

I nodded.

"Emmett, Jasper, and I will be taking you to hunt later." Carlisle said indicating the other two boys in the room.

"I'm going to go join Alyssa and Ezekiel." Edward said. "I won't be going to hunt with you, Charlie. I really don't want to leave the area with everything going on."

And with that said Edward was gone. And I was left with my new family.

_Wow I can hardly believe that I have 9 chapters of this already. Wow. Please be sure to Review and tell me what you think of it._


End file.
